1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a battery carrier that holds a battery in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
As a related art, there is known a battery carrier described in EP Patent No. 2527205 A1. As shown in FIG. 10, the battery carrier described in the document includes a base member 52 provided at its upper surface with a placement surface 51 on which a battery 50 is placed. A bracket 54 is fixed by a bolt 53 to a portion sideward of the placement surface 51, of the base member 52. The bracket 54 has a flange 56 that comes in contact with an upper surface 55a of a rib 55 provided at a bottom portion of the battery 50. The battery carrier thus configured bolds the battery 50 by clamping the rib 55 of the battery 50 between the flange 56 and the placement surface 51.